


Anything But This

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, He gets better, Hellhounds, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Worried Dean Winchester, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: It was a normal case. Sam, Dean, and Cas they'd all handled a rogue Hellhound before and they were able to control it. This time though, something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong.





	Anything But This

"Hey guys, so get this; in Fort Collins, Colorado there's this 'invisible force' that's been killing people. No connection between the vics so far, but the bodies are so torn up that some can't even be identified." Sam sat down at the table with his laptop.

"So what? A werewolf? Angry spirit?" Dean swiveled his chair to face Sam.

"Don't know." Sam flipped his laptop around so Dean and Castiel could see the screen, "I think it's worth checking out, though."

"Sure, Cas you in?"

Castiel squinted at the screen, "Yes, I'd say we should check it out."

"Cool, let's go." Dean and Sam got up to get ready while Cas stared at the laptop's screen. Something in the edge of the photo of the place the victim was found, a silver ghost-like dog with red eyes, had caught his eye. 

**************************************  
The drive to Fort Collins was fairly uneventful, Castiel decided to let Sam and Dean know about the Hellhound in the picture.

"How'd you know it was a Hellhound?" Sam turned back to look at Cas.

"I could see it. But it's only a speculation. There was barely any of the Hellhound captured in the picture." 

"Well, tell us if you see it along the way. Sam and my Hellhound glasses got destroyed in our last Hellhound hunt." Dean said, looking at Cas in the rearview mirror. Cas nodded before glancing out the windows.

********************************************  
After checking into the hotel, they decided to do a little digging on the victims. There had been ten so far, not counting anymore that happened that day. They walked down to the coroner's office and flashed their FBI badges.

"Hi, I'm Agent Armstrong. These are my partners Agent Cool and Dirnst." Sam wave and Cas nodded. "We're here about the killings." 

"Yes, I figured as much. I'm Dr. Connoway," the coroner was tall and had greying hairs. He spoke with a deep tone but wasn't too intimidating. He led them back to the morgue. "Well, I hate to say it but there isn't much body left for you guys to go over. Whatever killed them ripped them to shreds. I've never seen anything like it in my time. I've had to classify it as an animal attack, seeing as all of them were killed in the woods." 

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"Yes. They were all found in the same woods, St. Paul's Park. You can look at the files, I'll go get 'em. Be right back." Dr. Connoway walked into his office.

"So, it seems like we've got a Hellhound hiding out in the woods." Sam stated.

"So what? Is it just killing anyone who walks in or what?" Dean glanced back at the coroner's office.

"No, far too many people go into that Park for it to be killing everyone." Cas said, walking to the body under a sheet on the other side of the room. 

"Is it possible that these certain people all made deals ten years ago and it's their collection time?" Dean walked with Cas, Sam following.

"No. The odds are astronomical, it wouldn't be wise to assume that's what happened.

Dr. Connoway walked out of his office and Sam looked over at him. "Is this the most recent victim?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so. That would be what remains of Mr. Mark Smith. He was a bakery owner. Never did a thing wrong in his life. Didn't even have a speeding ticket." 

Dean pulled the sheet back and stench flew off the body. He waved his hand in front of his face and backed up. The Mr. Smith's torso was ripped up and down, blood stained flesh with strands of flesh barely hanging off of his ribs. His eyes were wide open but red around the iris. His arms were ribbons with bone sticking out of the elbow and missing three fingers on his right hand and two on his left. His, what can only be assumed as white, shirt was barley holding together and keeping his entrails closer to his body. Dean left the sheet covering below the victims waist, but the imagination can almost be worse than the real thing.

"What do you think did it?" Dean asked. 

"Bear probably. It's the only wildlife in that park capable of this sort of damage. Though, I've never seen one be so... thorough." Dr. Connoway handed Sam a stack of manilla envelopes, "Here's the files for each of the victims."

"Thank you, Dr. Connoway. And feel free to give us a call if anymore turn up." Sam handed him a business card. Dean covered up Mr. Smith and waved at the coroner. Castiel followed the two, glancing back at Dr. Connoway and around the room.

They all piled into the Imapala and Dean started the engine. "So, it seems like a Hellhound to me." 

"It's definitely a Hellhound." Sam gulps. Dean nodded ad put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. He understands why Sam would know it's a Hellhound. That's what Dean looked like after his Hellhound used him as a chew toy. Castiel seemed to understand too because he didn't ask for further explanation. 

They checked into a motel and Sam laid out the files. They each took three and left Mark Smith's in the middle. 

"So it looks like this chick, Lindsay Jackson, the first victim. She went into the park for a little walk and then-" Dean clicked his tongue while making a slicing motion near his neck.

"These killings started a week ago. It seems that the Hellhound got fed up with waiting for people to come deeper into the woods because the killings get closer and closer to the entrance at the more recent dates." Sam put down his file. "But why would this escaped Hellhound just kill off random people? Aren't they programmed to only kill people who's contracts are up?" He looked over at Castiel, who'd been staring out the window.

"It depends on what demon is controlling the Hellhound. Crowley's went after people because it was barely allowed out to collect souls." Cas said.

"So this one's just deprived of exercise?" Dean said.

"Basically."

"But could it have any other motives?" Sam chimed in.

"Possibly. Hellhounds can detect fear, and often can find those hiding from them from their fear."

"So the victims could've just been so afraid that the Hellhound confused it with someone who's contract was up?" Dean closed his file.

"Yes." Castiel looked back out the window and squinted. "Did any of the victims have secrets? Things they felt guilty for? Regrets?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Dean stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I mean big secrets. Something worth mentioning."

"Like killing someone?" Sam said.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well it says here that victim three was convicted of involuntary manslaughter when they were 23. They got of prison five years ago and was killed earlier this week. And victim seven, some girl from a local university, had a sibling who died a few years ago. Maybe she regrets their death?" Sam shrugged and Cas and Dean both nodded.

"Can Hellhounds sense things like that?" Dean asked.

"It depends. Most people start regretting all their life's decisions when a Hellhound shows up." Cas replied. Dean nodded.

"So this Hellhound is just confusing people with extreme regrets with those who are at the end of their contract?" Dean took a swig of his beer.

"Not necessarily confusing. It might just be going after those who feel such levels of regret just because." Cas turned back to the two.

"Great. But we know how to kill it, so we just gotta go into the park and then gank it with your angel blade." Dean chugged the rest of his beer.

"We can't just go in without an actual plan, Dean." Sam said. "Someone has to be bait."

"Easy, I have plenty of regrets. Hell, we all do." 

"Dean, you're not going to be bait for a Hellhound." Cas looked at him.

"Yeah, I agree with Cas." Sam sat up straighter.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. Let's just go and get it over with." Dean stood up, threw away his beer and grabbed his gun off of his bed. He wasn't about to tell them, but the only reason he wanted to go as bait was so that neither of them had to. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Cas or Sam got mauled by the Hellhound.

*********************************  
They arrived at St. Paul's Park shortly after nine and Dean went in first, followed shortly after by Sam and Castiel. Castiel hand his angle blade in hand, not caring if it seemed suspicious to anyone else. He just wanted to be able to kill the Hellhound so that it didn't kill Dean first. Sam kept his hand on the demon blade in his jacket pocket and glanced through the trees, knowing full well he couldn't see the Hellhound but hoping to spot it anyways.

Dean ventured into the woods a fair ways before walking along the line of trees. He hoped the Hellhound could smell all the regret he had and would come after him before noticing Sam or Cas. He walked closer to the entrance of the park because, if the Hound was following it's pattern, then its next kill would be close to the entrance gates. He checked his watch, only 9:27 pm. If the Hellhound was sticking to regular schedule then it wouldn't be until midnight that it'd come after him. Dean sighed and continued walking through the woods. He looked around, half hoping to see Cas and Sam, half hoping that they'd gone back to the Impala. He's just gotten Cas back but he knew he could hold his own. _One of God's warriors_ , Dean remembered. And Sam, well, he's Sam. But that didn't mean Dean would wan them to fight the Hellhound.

Sam and Cas walked together for a bit but split up for a little bit. Sam had heard something form the right, but Castiel had seen something to the left. The only reasonable compromise was for each of them to go in the direction they'd had instincts towards. Sam took the demon blade out of his pocket and walked off, while Castiel stayed still for a moment, scanning the area for any signs of movement. 

That's when he heard a low growl. Castiel turned around and saw rustling by a tree. He clenched his angel blade tighter. The growl came again, only closer. He turned around completely but couldn't see the Hellhound. He started walking towards his left and heard a rustling form behind him. He turned around quickly and raised his blade. Barely ten yards away from him were the glowing eyes and fog coming from the mouth of the Hellhound. Cas backed up slowly, realizing the lengths of what could happen. The Hellhound walked closer before engaging in a full on sprint. Cas ran further into the woods, truly fearing that he could be torn to shreds. 

"Dean!" he yelled. Somewhere along the way, he'd dropped his angel blade. As he ran, Cas realized that there was no point. The Hellhound was going to catch him. His mind flashed to all the things he regretted over the years. The Leviathans. Playing God. Allowing Dean to take the Mark of Cain. Leaving Dean without him in Purgatory. Dean. His paces slowed to a halt. 

"Dean!" He cried out, exhausted and exasperated. The Hellhound grabbed his leg and tore it into shreds. He screamed out but the only footsteps he heard were from the Hellhound. By the time he heard other voices, everything was going dark. He knew he might die, but he also knew he might not. Right now he wished he would as the Hellhound dug its claws through his chest, shattering many of his ribs and tearing several organs. The scenery went black and he couldn't hear or feel anything. 

************************************  
Sam stabbed the Hellhound with Cas's dropped angel blade while Dean rushed to Cas's side. Dean looked down at Castiel's mangled body and felt tears rising in his eyes. he took Cas's bloodied hand. Sam stabbed the Hound a couple more times, out of spite and clarification. He wiped the blood off Cas's angel blade with his coat before fully taking notice of Dean. Dean who was now on his knees, hovering over Cas's body. 

"Dean, he's-" 

"Don't tell me he's okay! Look at him, he's anything but okay! He's... He could be..." He wiped his eyes. 

"Dean, I'm sure he'll heal."

"He has so little grace left, I don't know if he will." Dean paused looking over Cas's body again, "I can't lose him again, Sammy. I just can't." 

"We're not going to lose him."

Dean just shook his head and wiped his eyes not letting go of Cas's hand. "Yeah, sure. Let's just go." He picked up Cas's limp body and carried him out of the park, not caring whether people saw or not. He put Cas in the back of the Imapala and sped back to the motel. From there he put Cas's body on his bed, Chuck knows he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Chuck. That's it. 

Once Sam had stepped out to grab some food, Dean prayed. 

_Hey, Chuck. If you're up there watching, I'm sure you see what's happened. And I know I've prayed for this before but this time, I really need it. So please, please, bring Cas back. I don't even know if he's dead, but I just want him to be healed. Anything but this. Please, Chuck. Anything but this._

Dean looked around the room before closing his eyes and turning around. He hoped, he hoped so bad, that when he opened them that Cas would be sitting up, no blood on his trenchcoat and no ribbons of flesh pulled from his face. But when he opened his eyes, that's not at all what he saw. He saw Cas, hair chunks missing form his head and blood soaking through his shirt. Dean turned around and punched the wall, creating a large hole in the drywall. He groaned and slid down the wall putting his head in his hands. The room was silent except for his sobs, which even though he was alone, he quieted. 

He stayed in that position for over half and hour when suddenly, he heard the springs of the mattress. Dean looked up and wiped his eyes and when he did, he saw Castiel, free from all blood stains and flesh wounds. Completely healed. Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head. He started walking towards him when Dean stood up, practically launching himself at Cas. But instead of a hug, Dean kissed him. He pulled Cas in tight and didn't pull away until he couldn't breath anymore. Dean smiled and Cas tilted his head once more, grinning nonetheless.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Dean said, hugging Castiel.

"Me too," Cas hugged him back. Dean pulled back and put his hands on Cas's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I never said it earlier, when you were resurrected at the phone booth, when you thought you were dying... but I'm gonna say it now. I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

"I freaking knew it," Sam muttered from outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more angst. I know it's been a while but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Hope you guys liked my new fic tho, and as always comments and kudos are very much so appreciated and welcomed :)


End file.
